


Knights In My Town

by Chaos_Crazy



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also if you have a problem with the hunter in this fic being female, at all, consider this, i don't care, the actual ship thing is probably gonna be waaaay later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Crazy/pseuds/Chaos_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter finds a small snapping turtle hatchling in the forbidden woods, and decides to raise it as her own child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights In My Town

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a collection of happy fic drabbles I'm making to cope with the aggravation and negativity of Bloodborne.

Elizabeth cussed through gritted teeth, rounding a tree and falling to the ground. She clutched her leg, where a hamstring laceration had been cut. One of the madmen with an axe had missed her arm, and she didn't manage to pull her leg back in time to avoid half of the muscle being cut.

 

She slid back against the bark, lifting her leg up above her body and compressing the muscle with her hand to prevent swelling. She closed her eyes and tried to focus in on what Adella had told her when she had this injury back in the cathedral ward. Then she smiled a bit and chuckled. To think she found the chapel imposing when she had first seen it, and now saw it as a place of respite and safety. 

 

A sudden quivering hit her thigh as the muscle went weak, making her body shudder from the strange sensation. She opened her eyes again, and looked at her leg….

 

A tiny, black turtle, covered in flecks of mud, rested on her raised knee, holding itself up with its front legs and its head held high.

 

She giggle a bit, lifting up her finger and petting its chin gently.

 

Its eyes glowed black suddenly, with a silver aura.

 

**_Human, you shall be my caretaker._ **

 

Elizabeth smiled.

 

“D’aw, whatever you say little guy.”

 

**_Do not use that tone. I am an ancient God of darkness, full of immense powe--_ **

 

“Adorable, I'm gonna call you Dennis.”

 

**_My name is--_ **

 

“Dennis.”

 

**_What have I done?_ **

 

“I wonder if I can take you back to the Hunter’s dream with me…” Elizabeth thought aloud, then reached into a pocket of her surcoat and pulled two of the hunter’s marks out, handing one scrap of paper to the turtle.

 

“Focus on this, little Dennis. I'm gonna take you home.”

  
She closed her eyes, clutching the paper tightly as she focused on the symbol, dissipating into the air as she reawoke.  



End file.
